


Hazbin Hotel: Multiverse

by Voxanator



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxanator/pseuds/Voxanator
Summary: A mysterious god known as the "All-Knower" looks over the multiverse of Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss; Join as you discover alternate realities and timelines of your favorite demons. Right now there is only a teaser. The next chapters will be released sometime in the future.
Kudos: 1





	Hazbin Hotel: Multiverse

**In the beginning, there was nothing. Simply an empty void.**

**Then...Boom. The big bang happened, creating the vast and lifeful universe.**

**...But, then, outside of that specific universe; More and more Big Bangs were occurring, creating and more and more universes.**

**With each Big Bang happening, and more universes being created in seconds; It spawned what we know, as the Multiverse.**

**The Multiverse is an infinite collection of universes; Each universe is different and special in their own way, with each and every of them being simply numbered.**

**One large group in the Multiverse consists of mainly three lands; Heaven, Hell, and Earth.**

**In one universe (And one that may be familiar to you) consists of the terrible land of Hell, where it resides a group of sinners and the princess of Hell trying to get all of the other sinners to be redeemed and join into the beautiful land of Heaven.**

**This specific universe has seemed to have made an infinitely large branch of sorts; It's created other universes from within itself, spawning infinite alternate timelines and realities;** **I call this group of universes simply 'The Hazbin Multiverse'.**

**And so, this brings us here today, dear reader.**

**I am the All-Knower, and I watch over the ever growing Multiverse. My job is too know all and see all; I am within the Multiverse itself but I can not interfere with any of its inhabitants.**

**Join me, as we together watch over this "Hazbin Multiverse".**


End file.
